Makings of A Perfect Date
by RememberMe-soon
Summary: Haruhi having been out for the school year reflects on how few friends she has outside of Ouran Academy. Reconnecting with middle school friends creates new troubles. The host club members try to gain her favor and get involved in the "commoner lifestyle"
1. Opening

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

She had escaped from the house to begin her errands. The class year was over and she'd enjoyed a full two days free of the host club after the occurrence with Tamaki and his mother. The incident lingered as a reminder of how fragile the host club became and left a sour memory. Mori and Honey would no longer attend school and in a year's time Tamaki and Kyouya would follow in pursuit of college and careers. She doubted the twins would keep host club up on their own afterward. Haruhi let out a sigh. "Probably for the better, I might actually be able to study properly for college." She didn't believe it though. Somehow she had come to rely on the club as close friends and wanted to never let them go.

She pulled out her phone and scrolled down at her contact list. It wasn't large. Her dad, the guys, Renge, and only one friend from middle school were listed. Maybe she really did needed to expand her own inner circle? If the only people she knew well were rich people, it wouldn't do her very well after she graduated. She couldn't wait around every day expecting them for favors, especially at the price Kyouya often charged. She paused at the crosswalk. She made up her mind and hit dial for Kazumi's home number.

"Ah, hey, Kazumi, so how are things going ..." and so they went through a conversation that carried during her entire trip to the supermarket and back again. The topic was mostly with the on-goings from Kazumi's high school. Who's dating who to her curiosity about the Host Club. Kazumi wasn't so far as a busybody but a 'boy-crazy-unclaimed-love-Juliet.' Most relationships at her public high school ended from bazaar to tragic, at least as Kazumi told it, while her own love life remained cold. Haruhi never gave much thought about love truthfully. Always preoccupied between school work and host club, she never judged or noticed the romance moving through Ouran. Many girls supposedly fell in love with her during the last year, but she couln't replicate their feelings. Who she really liked was...? Before the subject bounced her way she changed topic, "So, maybe we can maybe hang out around the town or something? The walls have been closing in with not much to do during break."

There was a pause long enough that Haruhi wondered if Kazumi noticed the aversion from her own love interest but Kazumi seemed cheerful enough, "Yeah, that sounds great! Perhaps a movie, after I check-in with my new crush this afternoon?"

Haruhi let out a mental sigh but had to wonder about her friends meaning , " Check in? Why keep tabs on you if your not even dating yet?"

"Well, we aren't dating but I keep trying to follow him and conveniently bump into him enough so that he'll notice me."

"Isn't that called stalking?"

"Heh heh, maybe... just a little bit... but I try not to be creepy about it," her explanation was weak and nervous sweat-drops could almost be heard through the phone, "I have an idea! How about you go with me in say an hour to 'bump into' him after he gets out of practice, then you can ask him to go with us and..."

"But if I ask him, won't he be going out with me?" she asked juggling the phone, grocery bags, and purse while digging for her keys for the door.

"Pleeeease Haruhi!" Kazumi begged.

She finally fished the keys from the very bottom of her purse, "I'll go with you but I think you should tell him how _you_ feel."

"But what if he rejects me! I couldn't handle that."

"If he does or says something mean then he's not really worth your time." After entering she began sorting everything into their proper shelves in the kitchen. "No one can guess what your thinking and who knows he might be just as embarrassed."

A pouting voice spoke up, "Why do you always have to be right?"

"It's logic. How about we meet somewhere halfway? I think I have some bus passes I need to use up soon, so we can go a mall or get a meal after we see your 'guy '. "

An excited girly squeal erupted from the phone, "Ohmygosh, wecouldgothepark andIknowacuteteashop andthen..."

Haruhi smiled as she listened to her friend carry on her own for a while. She was glad she could make someone happy. Perhaps the host club was rubbing off because in her mind she was already thinking of ways to set Kazumi up on her date.

An echo of a memory bounced in her mind.

'It's our responsibility as members of the elite Ouran Host Club to make every girl happy!'

* * *

Season 2 Episode 1

**Makings Of A Perfect Date **

* * *

::AN:: Thank you for reading! As you can see I am going to publish my story chapters like episodes in the series. These are **NOT **actual episodes just my interpretation of what a season two would be. I own nothing and have no input for the characters, manga, or series. As of current I have no plans for pairings just yet, let's see where the plot takes us. So this chapter is the setup normally seen between the opening credits and the title screen. This will be followed by part one *cut scene for ads* and finishing with part two. My goal is to write something probable for the series. Hope you enjoy!

_Tamaki says,"Your beautiful words of encouragement will guide the writer's inspiration for this love-comedy within the Host Club."_

_ Kyouya says, "Not really, from what I come to understand, the writer already has plans to publish this concept...however unprofitable."_

_ Hikaru and Kaoru in unison, "Besides if it sucks she needs to know, right."_

_ Tamaki yells, "I was just trying to get our readers input on the story! And who wants to hear their work sucks? It could completely demolish her dreams and..." he continues rant in the back of the room._

_ Honey says, "Just be nice and give constructive criticism to best support her work,'kay."_

_ Mori says, "Yeah."_


	2. Part 1

Disclaimer:: I own nothing!

* * *

Season 2 Episode 1

**Makings Of A Perfect Date **

* * *

"You really like dressing up as a boy, huh?" the lean blonde next to her asked. Her body was obviously more womanly than Haruhi's in every way. Accentuated by the fact Kazumi was dressed in a nice silk top and skirt while Haruhi managed on a t-shirt and jeans, every passerby assumed they were a couple rather than two girls.

Haruhi shrugged both their opinions and her attire, "Not really, I like clothes that are comfortable and besides, you're the one wanted to go out on a date. I figured I didn't want to show you up and kind of blend into the background."

Kazumi frowned at the idea, "I appreciate the effort but I will feel bad if we make you a third wheel."

"Nah, don't worry about it. My goal is to make sure you have a good time," Haruhi put her hands up as if dismissing all worries.

"Maybe we can find you a date then? A nice double-date...yeah, that's what we'll do!" Kazumi already had stars in her eyes. Her excitement of every little idea she came up with definitely reminded Haruhi of someone she knew.

_Maybe I've always attracted that sort of people around me?_ "No, it's really not necessary, Kazumi, and besides I can't think of any one to ask."

" Of course you can, don't you know lots of boys from that school or even club of yours?" She pushed closer until she was nearly an inch away from Haruhi's face, "One nice, dashing, rich prince to sweep you away in romance."

Haruhi's face blushed for a moment and then regained her composure, "Ah, no, sorry...no one like that. There would be no way to without...getting y'know...complicated." When her friend glared at her lame answer she took a deep breathe before trying again, "Look if I..."

Kazumi's phone began to ring. Haruhi took a breathe happy the subject dropped. After pulling the phone out of her pocket Kazumi's face fell and her cheerful mood changed towards irritated. Her voice remained light while her face held an uneasy scowl at the caller, "Hello, Miko,... yeah we were going." She seemed more bothered and gave a glance a Haruhi, "Yeah...no...that's great." The conversation was normal but the atmosphere became tense,"No," Kazumi said, "we have to run by somewhere else first. Go on ahead, we see you later when we get there...Yeah" The phone was snapped closed. Kazumi stopped and leaned against a wall still upset about the conversation.

"Did something happen? Do we need to head back?"

"No, it was just a...well we're sort of friends, frenemies you could they call it. Everything looks nice on the surface but really it's a battle," Kazumi smiled, "This girl is apparently knows I'm going and knows why, I'd wager. I have a feeling my day already on it's way to being ruined. "

Haruhi shook her head and began to walk on another path toward the school, "You shouldn't talk like that, it's never over until we say it is, right. I'm not sure what is going on but, if you give up now she's already won."

Kazumi only nodded back. Conversation seemed to have become dead and made their walk tedious as they continued on.

"So, what kind of event is going that has such a buzz. Baseball tournaments aren't until the summer right?" Haruhi said trying to get back to where they were without approaching the subject of 'going out' with anyone.

"You haven't heard at all?" Kazumi asked.

"Obviously not."

"Well, it's not baseball," Kazumi laughed, "A martial arts tournament is going on between the local schools for a charity event. So many of the Judo, Kendo, and other athletic clubs raised funds and petitioned for some masters come in and give them some special training."

"Really? That must have been pretty hard on the school's budget."

"It was a big thing all of last semester, I helped in the booth during the festival. We managed to get it done to." Kazumi began to beam with pride "We even got some cool trainers, too."

"Oh?"

"One is really famous, he trains this private sector elite special forces. The other I've heard is almost just as strong but has a family history of being great warriors."

"Eh?" Haruhi could feel an eyebrow twitch; _It couldn't possibly be? _She wanted to believe that their could be another possibility and she was jumping to conclusions. She had to ask, "The names of the instructors... wouldn't be Haninozuka and Morinozuka?"

Kazumi thought for a moment, "Yes, if I remember right. It was."

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka?"

"Yes, why? Do you know them Haruhi?" she tilted her head watching Haruhi's curious reaction.

Haruhi felt her own personal rain cloud hover her own head. Her body drooped while she considered the chances of every host member being there. She doubted Tamaki senpai could resist being this close to her house without having to bother her yet. That and her father hadn't called to say any stray rich boys had woken him from his sleep.

"Haruhi." Kazumi was in her face again and even closer than before, "How do you know two martial arts masters? Did you take some classes last year, but you never told me about that so...**explain**!"

Haruhi had to jump back at the extreme reaction, she mumbled, "They are members of Ouran Host Club."

Kazumi heard it perfectly, "Ohmygosh! Are they really handsome? What are they like? I wanna meet them!"

A array of questions fell out of Kazumi's mouth. The pace was quickened with the happier mood she carried about her now. Haruhi did her best to answer and nothing could stop Kazumi from the target of meeting two Hosts. One had to wonder if Kazumi was ever really into just one boy at a time? Her attention span seemed flighty at best, but when they reached a small bakery shop her true intentions came to be more than just her own love life.

"You should buy a small treat and ask one of them to go on our date!" she said very excited.

"No, no no no, bad idea" she said trying to emphasize with her arms.

"Why not?" Kazumi whined.

"I can't just ask one, the other always follows"

"Then buy two treats and have them both out"

"Mori senpai isn't really that into sweets."

"What about your Hani senpai" she annoyingly said it like a pet name, "Does he like sweets?"

Haruhi had to just glare. There way to deny the Honey senpai's sweet tooth. "Don't say it like that and like I said before, it's complicated and I can't do that without hurting someone else."

"It's just one date Haruhi. You may be smart but you think too much. If you never take a chance and have many experiences, how will you ever find your own happiness?" Kazumi took her arm and led her into a shop anyway.

_How did she always end up around these types of people? _Haruhi did have to admit Kazumi was right on some levels though. Whatever came at her she was usually against it, unless it was studies. And in awkward or just weird situations she had no clue what to do. Did she really need think less and experience more? Led along as her friend selected and payed for various flavors of daifuku. She followed her trying to think of what really was right for her path. Would just book smarts be enough? She followed Kazumi to the without much thought and before she knew it they'd arrived and Kazumi was off in her own direction with one of the three small decorative box of assorted sweets. Looking around Haruhi could see a few people from middle school but no one conveyed that they shared any recognition of her. She guessed it would be difficult after a year and the make-over she'd been given. She thought a moment about leaving before a voice called out her name. She turned, "Hani senpai!"

The cheerful blonde rushed at her with a scary amount of speed and cuteness, at the last moment he pulled back enough to swing around from her front to clinging onto her back. Hugging around her neck he spoke in his light tone that radiated flowers and bunnies, "Haru-chan! I didn't think you would visit me here! Were you worried I wasn't going to see you because I didn't forget, you know."

She held his legs under her arms to help support him on her back and tried her best not to become to rigged against his weight. It was odd how much she was used to his swinging around her. She'd figured out by watching Mori senpai that not reacting and relaxing when he landed that Hani counterbalanced every time so neither of them fell. She was happy that she actually managed to catch him without falling or tripping anymore.

The actions of Hani didn't go unnoticed as usual to those standing around the building. A few heads turned their way and she became overly self aware. She let out a sigh, "I honestly didn't know until recently, I'm here with a friend actually."

"Haru-chan's friend? So why did you two come?" he asked.

"Yeah, just for moral support I guess. We were in middle school together but...it seems she took off for now." Haruhi held on to the packages in her hands still and suddenly felt nervous, "Hani I..." She cut herself off when she saw a rather flimsy, rag doll Kazumi rounding the corner. She was ghost white and flopped onto the ground before making it all the way toward them. Haruhi ran, or her best attempt to run with Hani added on as weight, to discover what was wrong. "Kazumi! Are you you okay?"

"No." Kazumi said in a depressed mood.

"What happened?" Hani asked with legitimate concern and to much relief finally hopping off Haruhi's back.

Kazumi propped herself up slightly and seemed very unaware of the whispers around her, "It seems I was too late, or stupid, or naive...I don't know. I'm just really tired of rejection and maybe I'm just not pretty?" She leaned her head and closed her eyes. She wasn't crying but something clearly was wrong. Haruhi had to wonder if had to do with the call Kazumi received earlier.

A few whispers grew louder followed by a laugh or two, Hani gave a glare that quickly chilled everyone to the bone. The individuals around who were rude promptly dispersed and he then knelt down and caught the attention of Kazumi, "Don't worry about what some dummy says cause I think your cute the way you are, Kazu-chan."

Seeing the host that up close and for the first time Kazumi blushed a light pink and looked away before giving an honest smile, "Y-yeah, well ah...Haruhi, you might as well go on without me anyway. No reason for you not to enjoy your day."

"No, we'll figure something out. We'll all hangout together so let me introduce you to my friends from Ouran, this is Hani senpai and Mor...eh?" when she pointed out his normal place she finally noticed the absence of the tall and dark Mori that always accompanied the boy lolita. "Where's Mori senpai?"

Hani eyes changed quickly to brimming tears, "Takashi went home early today because he hasn't been felling very well? He's had fever all morning. He only left today because someone said I might get sick too."

"Oh, hope he was okay? He doesn't get sick often. Maybe we should visit him tomorrow after he's rested a bit? I know a recipe my mom made when dad and I got sick," she thought aloud.

"That'd be great, Haru-chan" Hani said with a renewed smile.

Kazumi stood up and dust the dirt from her clothes, "Well, I'll let you two be then."

"No, wait Kazumi you don't have to go," Haruhi grabbed her arm before she took off.

"I don't want to be a burden, besides you brought some daifuku for your own date too. I think it would be better for me to go home, rather than be the third wheel." Kazumi said.

"We can all go home or out to have fun but either way it'll be fun right, Huni senpai...Huni senpai?" Both girls stared around with wide eyes in every direction and so no trace of Huni.

Kazumi slumped in another depression,"See that I'm like a reverse magnet for cute boys."

"I don't think that's it," Haruhi tried to reassure her.

Through the building entrance Hani burst out with someone in tow, "Look, Haru-chan, Kuzu-chan, I forgot to tell you today. He was in my training class today. Maybe we can all go have some fun together, right?"

Haruhi noticed it was Arai who he had met during the summer in Karuizawa. How Hani managed to gather and coerce him was unknown. It wasn't entirely certain whether the retrieval of Arai was for Kazumi's benefit, the 'date' she carelessly mentioned, or the daifuku. After a quick guess she handed over one of the decorative boxes of sweets.

* * *

A girl stood around behind a group of trees watching the group as they gathered together. She had a habit of tearing things up when she was stressed. Today, she was just pissed and had begun to rip the bark off the nearest tree. The same stupid bitch somehow got ahead of her. How did that idiot lure in** three** boys? She had enjoyed the pitiful sight at first when the fool carried on her humiliation as usual, but then she gained sympathy somehow. The rumors were iron-clad and nobody should have helped her. So who were they to ruin her victory?

The older boy she managed to steal away stood behind her, "Hey are we going to get going. I've got..."

_What an idiot._ "Get lost loser, I want nothing to with someone like you." She stormed away leaving the creep mumbling something more than likely rude. Whatever, he was yesterday's history and nothing to her. She trailed the group. She began forming a plan of putting an end to this shitty day and getting _that_ girl out of the way.

* * *

::AN:: So yes, I have an OC but no intention of pairing her up with anyone. She's a device mostly to impart something to Haruhi and influence the story arc. As you can see the Perfect Date is concerning Hani. This is not a pairing either or at least not just yet =^-^=. Do not despair fans of the other hosts, everyone will get their turn. Or at least I hope.

I love Hani's character and would like to establish his chance to be with her. No, I will not "make him taller" tho because he's only 4 inches shorter than Haruhi (read bios) and I find it unnecessary. Mitsukuni is perfect the way is, kawaii! If anyone's curious daifuku is a confection consisting of a small round mochii(glutinous rice cake) stuffed with sweet filling, most commonly anko, sweetened red bean paste. Woot for wikipedia and for easy explanations lol . Num...craving it obviously. Anyhoo thanks for reading!

Also many thanks to

FictionFantasy VI

benni9199

KyouyaOotori17

Part 2 coming soon

* * *

Tamaki says,"Your beautiful words of encouragement will guide the writer's inspiration for this love-comedy within the Host Club."

Kyouya says, "Not really, from what I come to understand, the writer already has plans to publish this concept...however unprofitable."

Hikaru and Kaoru in unison, "Besides if it sucks she needs to know, right."

Tamaki yells, "I was just trying to get our readers input on the story! And who wants to hear their work sucks? It could completely demolish her dreams and..." he continues rant in the back of the room.

Hani says, "Just be nice and give constructive criticism to best support her work,'kay."

Mori says, "Yeah."


End file.
